Words that can't be taken back
by spicypeppersauce
Summary: Mike receives a phone call from a nursing home but Harvey assumes its Trevor or something worse. Harvey didn't know what would happen. Mike! hurt. Harvey! worried
1. Chapter 1

Mike and Harvey walked outside to a gloomy sky and a heavy feeling in the air. They headed for Ray's car off to a court case when Mike received a call. He put the receiver to his ear curious to who would be calling him at this time of day.

"Hello?" he paused as Harvey got into the car with out hesitation.

"Hello, is this Michael Ross?" a secretarial voice sounded out of the phone.

"Yes, it is." Mike's stomach twisted uncomfortably. He heard the window to Ray's car roll down and Harvey call out to him. He ignored him as he waited for the mysterious woman to continue.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you're grandmother had a stroke approximately six this morning" she told him robotically. Mike started walking around the car to the other side as he noticed Harvey eyeing him questioningly. Every step was painful as a deep shock radiated from his core.

"Is she alright?" he let out a strangled whisper, putting a hand on the door handle.

"She's currently sleeping and has now been put on an IV but other than that the doctor's expect her to recover as much as she possibly can." Mike blew out a long breath he realized he had been holding since the call started. He rubbed his face in a mixture of frustration and relief while opening the door.

"Thank you, I'll be by later to visit" he shut the phone as he slid into the car, not letting the woman respond. To Mike, that phone call felt like it lasted thirty minutes when in reality it was only a couple of seconds. Harvey stared at him for a long moment, scrutinizing his expression. He turned to Ray, spoke a few words, and then set his gaze back on Mike as the car began to move.

"Who was that?" Harvey asked him. Mike sighed again and figured Harvey was probably thinking of the worst possible case scenario that would most likely involve Trevor.

"It wasn't Trevor, if that's what you're asking." Mike supplied, trying to distract him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Technically, I answered."

"You're deflecting."

"So?" Mike raised his eyebrow with attitude towards Harvey before looking out the car window. There was a silence that was still like the eye of a hurricane and Mike knew that period of peace was soon to be interrupted by the chaos of Harvey's anger.

"Why the attitude? I simply asked who you were speaking to on the phone with" Mike had heard this tone before, he was _mad_.

"You ask who I'm talking to every time I end a phone call with someone."

"That's because when ever you answer that damn phone of yours it somehow distracts you from the case at hand. And as you so conveniently brought up, the ordeal with Trevor is evidence of that. He called you and you simply left in the middle of trial!" Harvey was yelling and at this point Ray was gone behind the separator used when Harvey wanted privacy.

"Well, sorry if the lives of people I care about are more important than a simple fender bender!"

"I would think as my associate you'd remember that a simple law suit against a driver wasn't what was at stake."

"The value of money and the value of life are two things that don't need to be stacked against each other, Harvey. There's no question, life over money. Period."

"Please, those guys didn't even do anything to him."

"They could have at any time they wanted and you know that. Why else would you go in there yourself and save him?"

"Because whether I like it or not he's the person you consider to be your best friend and I'm your boss. I have a certain duty Mike, and that is partly to save your ass when there's no other options for you."

"I didn't ask you to!" Mike yelled loudly and instantly regretted it. Harvey's expression turned to stone and the car stopped with a screech. The separator disappeared slowly back into it's compartment mechanically. "Harvey, I-"

"Out." Mike's head snapped up in surprise.

"What?"

"Get out of the car right now Michael." Mike shivered at the use of his full name in such a cold manner.

"What about the case?" Mike asked desperately.

"You don't necessarily need to be there, after all you're just an associate." Harvey glared at him icily. Mike was at a loss for words and his body seemed immobile. "Out." Harvey pulled out his phone and began clicking through it with irritated movements. Mike stared at him in disbelief and then sighed with exasperation.

"Whatever" he whispered as he got out. The car door slammed and shook the car into silence. Harvey sighed and watched the young man walk away in an anger filled stride. He saw Ray look at him in the mirror and shake his head.

"Really, Harvey?" they drove off leaving the young associate to fend for himself to find other means of transportation. What Harvey Specter didn't know at that moment was that was the last time he would see Michael Ross that day and tomorrow he would find him where he least expected him to be.

**continue? reviews are welcome as always. a lot of people have been writing fics about Mike's grandmother dying or becoming sick and felt like doing one of my own so I hope you're enjoying it so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hadn't expected so many : ) Here's chapter 2! hope you enjoy**

Michael James Ross groaned as he awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It surprised him that he even got up but he reminded himself that he went to sleep fairly early. Although, being awaken at such an ungodly hour was not what made Mike Ross groan, it was the idea of even attempting at going to work today. He knew it would be awkward and tense working with Harvey, let alone being in the same room. What was worse is that Mike knew he wouldn't be receiving any form of apology from Harvey because he was always right. Mike would be tripping over his words like a stuttering little kid trying to apologize to his mom after breaking one of her precious vases. He knew it would play out this way because saying sorry to someone was a sign of weakness; Harvey Specter couldn't afford to appear weak.

Okay, so Mike could admit that yelling at Harvey was unnecessary but the man had it coming to him. Every time he talked on the phone Harvey was right there. Every. Single. Time. Especially after the whole Trevor thing, Harvey Specter would not rest until he knew every single person he'd ever had a conversation on the phone with since he met him. This time it really ticked him off and he was tired of Harvey's endless scrutiny of his personal life. He sighed as these thoughts swirled around in his head while he glanced outside. The next sigh that followed had nothing to do with Harvey Specter as Mike saw the relentless rain fall on New York. He finished tying his tie and fished the parka out of his closet he wore when it rained. As Mike began his journey to work he recounted in his head what happened after he'd gotten out of Ray's car.

_He had never felt so angry in his life as he walked away in quick strides towards, well anywhere really. He heard the car take off and head it's way to the court house. He hadn't meant to yell but he was so frustrated with everything! His job, his boss, his friends, his grandmother, his apartment, the amount of sleep he got in a week, just...everything! He couldn't go home like this because he knew he would just pace around his apartment brooding. He decided that this would be a better time than any to visit his grandmother. _

_When he asked the blonde receptionist about the current condition Mrs. Ross in room 302 she shot him the strangest look. She shook her head in amusement at the overly worried man, told him she was fine, and gave him the ok to visit. His brow burrowed at this and asked in confusion. _

"_How can she be fine if she had a stroke this morning?" he asked. _

"_What are you talking about?" the receptionist responded. "Oh!" she looked at her charts and grinned up sheepishly at him. _

"_What is it?" _

"_We just recently received another woman in the nursing home with the same surname. I believe I made a grave mistake and called the wrong Ross." Mike couldn't process what he was hearing as the receptionist giggled at his frozen expression. _

"_Wha-?" his voice came out strangled. _

"_You're grandmother is perfectly fine..."she quickly looked at her chart again," Michael. And I'm really sorry about frightening you." _

"_No, s'okay" he slurred his words as he turned to make his way quickly to his grandmother's room. He entered quietly and felt tears brim his eyes as he looked over her sleeping form. He took a seat next to her and took one of her hands in the both of his. He held it to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He sat there and realized he could have lost his last living relative today. She was more than that though, she raised and loved him. She was the only person he could trust and could go to for anything. She was the closest thing he had to a family just as he was to her. _

"_Mich-ael?" he heard a tired whisper. His head snapped up in shock at his grandmother as the tears that clung to his eyes fell. "What?" she sat up, surprised that he was crying. _

"_I thought you were-" he couldn't complete that sentence and got up to give her a hug. _

"_Hey, I'm ok. Shh." she rubbed his back gently. He pulled away and wiped his face. She stared at him in concern and a slight perplexity. He answered her unspoken question. _

"_They called me about an hour ago telling me that you had a stroke but when I got here the receptionist told me that she had called the wrong Ross." he laughed breathlessly. His face morphed back to the sad expression he wore previously. His grandmother cocked her head and smiled at him reassuringly. _

"_I'm not going anywhere." she patted his cheek gently and felt his own lips tug upwards in response. He grabbed her hand from his face and held onto it for a couple of seconds before realizing something. _

"_I'll be back, I just need to make a quick call." He let go of her hand as fished his phone out of his pocket. She nodded to him in understanding as he left the room. He dialed the number for Harvey's office instead of his personal phone. He knew he wouldn't be back at the office yet and personally, he just did not want to talk to Harvey right now. After three rings, Donna's voice reached his ears. _

"_Hello, this is Harvey Specter's office how many I help you?"_

"_Hey Donna" Mike replied. _

"_Mike is that you? Aren't you supposed to be at a trial with Harvey?" _

"_Yeah" he sighed," but something came up and I had to leave." _

"_You mean, you two probably fought about something and he kicked you out of the car." How the hell did she know that? Mike thought. _

"_Well, that too but-" _

"_Ah, I don't want to hear it. I'm not a mediator so I'm not getting involved in one of your guys' little disputes." _

"_My grandmother had a stroke." he said to make her stop talking. _

"_What?" he could hear the surprise in her voice. "I'm so sorry." He laughed at her sincerity and he could hear the anger in the next sentence she spoke. " Why are you laughing?"_

"_It was a false alarm, the receptionist called the wrong Ross" looking at it now, Mike actually found it funny but he still felt the sadness loom deep inside. It screamed out, What If? "But I still wanted to call in so I could spend the day with her" he stared at her through the small window of the hospital door. _

"_Alright, fine" she sighed," I'm not going to vouch for you if gets angry though." _

"_That's more than enough, thanks Donna." he flipped the phone shut and smiled brightly as he opened the door to begin the day with his grandmother. _

Mike smiled to himself and forgot the last time he actually hang out with his grandmother. They had played board games in the game room and watched TV mostly. He even ate the food from the cafeteria but he couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed and happy in the past few weeks. After spending most of the day at the nursing home Mike simply went home, ate dinner, and knocked out around 8 o'clock. He had gotten so much sleep that the stress just melted away from him but he still felt the slight anxiety of meeting Harvey. He knew what he had to say and he would be confident. The rain pelted against his plastic parka as he glanced up.

It's true that Harvey Specter was an ass but he was on the best closers in the city and having him as a friend/boss surely was difficult. He was still one of the most respectable he'd ever met and he kept his word. Even with the whole Trevor thing, Harvey helped him with out question just as he did for Ray. Harvey Specter not being able to care was a bunch a bullsh-.

Mike didn't complete that thought, however, when the sudden honking of a large truck reached his ears. Bright lights blinding him were the last thing he saw before the whole world turned black.

**sorry another cliffy but I just can't help myself. chapter 3 will be up soon, I promise! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I noticed in my last chapter I had quite a few errors in my writing so sorry about that! Hopefully people just made the mental corrections in their head while reading but I know how annoying that is so I will spend more time correcting it this time. Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy! : ) **

Harvey Specter tapped his pen repetitively on his desk while bouncing his knee. Donna was glancing up at him from outside every once in a while out of sheer curiosity. They both knew why he was acting more impatient than he usually did. His associate, Michael Ross, was late. Harvey sighed and checked the hands on his watch again for the third time in the last forty five minutes.

It was bad enough that the kid took a sick leave yesterday after getting into an argument with him but now he was late to work a whole hour? Harvey couldn't concentrate on anything either which was also why he was fidgety. He was a smart man, he could control himself. There was no need to admit that he was wor-. Not even going to complete that thought because Harvey Specter didn't care thus he would never be worried for another person's well-being. He sighed and shook his head when he realized that denying the fact that you were worried wouldn't stop you from worrying. He decided to man up because he was truly concerned about Mike, specially after yesterday.

_Harvey took the initiative and got in the car first so Mike would have to go around like usual. He smirked and caught Ray glancing at him in the mirror with a similarly amused expression. He shook his head and let out a small chuckle. Harvey's smirk slowly faded as he glanced to his left to see Mike standing stock still on the sidewalk with a horrified look in his eyes. What had happened? Harvey noticed that he was talking on the phone and immediately suspected something was wrong. He rolled down the window and tried to get his attention but was ignored as Mike walked around to the other side. He slid in the car and caught the last three words he spoke before hanging up. _

_"...later to visit" that was all he heard. He began slowly by asking Mike who it was and he surprised him by giving off this defensive vibe. Harvey tensed and attempted to divulge further but to no avail he failed. He started attacking him in order to receive an answer but was surprised further when Mike yelled at him. He didn't know what the kid's problem was but he didn't need him fuming in the courthouse or worse, taking out his anger on some one else. He told him to get out and got a more reasonable response out of Mike as he tried to apologize but he held his ground. He ignored his desperate face but watched intently from his peripheral vision as it morphed into anger once more. _

_"Whatever" he whispered under his breath. Harvey was shocked to see his anger increase but noticed a deep sadness creep into his face as he slammed the car door shut. _

Harvey returned to the present and remembered Ray giving him a disapproving remark. He knew Ray already liked the kid but who wouldn't? The kid was goofy, full of life, and was probably the most caring person he's ever met. Harvey was exactly the opposite of Mike but even he remembered being slightly softer when he was an associate. It was just something you acquired as you moved up in the ranks at Pearson Hardman; thick skin. That's what Mike needed to acquire as well because currently he was a bit too naive and soft to be a full fledged lawyer. He smiled slightly as he recounted the amount of times him and Mike bantered back and forth about whether Harvey cared about him or not. He didn't mind that the boy cared but caring too much could be his downfall. Evidence of that would be the mock trial.

His head snapped up as the shrill ringing of Donna's telephone reached his ears. She answered normally but he watched as her brow scrunched in concern. She looked up at him and motioned him to come here. He got up with a dreadful feeling swimming in his chest and waited as she finished the call. She spoke quickly with urgency and worry.

"Yes, thank you for you calling" she hung up and sighed. She didn't know how she was going to say this but she needed to explain to Harvey what happened yesterday. He stared at her in expectation and felt himself become more impatient by the minute.

"Who was it?" he asked because Donna had her mouth open ready to speak but appeared unsure of how she was going to start.

"Yesterday, Mike called me and told me he was going to take sick leave for the day as I reported to you" she looked up guiltily.

"Yes, I remember..." the gears in his head began to turn, "unless that wasn't the truth was it?"

"He told me he received a call from the nursing home that morning and that his grandmother had stroke but reassured me it was a false alarm. He still wanted to spend the day with her, you know 'cause it's Mike..." she trailed off and Harvey rolled his eyes while nodding. He glanced at her again and read in her face there was something she wasn't telling him.

"How is that relevant to who was on the phone? Was he lying, is it not a false alarm?" he asked, getting angry.

"No, no. His grandmother is fine" Donna whispered and placed a finger to her lip with uncertainty.

"Donna." She looked at him with slightly scared eyes and met his frustrated ones. "Tell me."

"Mike was in an accident this morning and now he's in the hospital" Harvey only registered three words as his mind went into a chaotic spiral. Mike, accident, hospital. He gathered his necessities and stormed out of the building as he heard Donna yell after him the hospital's name. Once outside, he strode quickly over to Ray's car and slammed the door shut loudly behind him.

"St. Joseph's hospital" reading Harvey's expression and hearing those words, the car screeched to life. Harvey glared angrily out the window as they raced off to the hospital where his associate, Michael Ross, was far too late for his liking.

**The next chapter will be up in a jiffy so no worries :) **


	4. Chapter 4

The blinding light filled his vision a second before everything turned black. He felt himself drifting into unconsciousness as he treaded in the waters of a deep abyss. He knew if he resurfaced, a pain so great would only plunge him farther into the unknown. He still felt some things, however, such as sharp objects being poked into his arms and hands touching his body. He heard comforting murmurs of voices as he drifted further, further...

He gasped as he surfaced back into the excruciating pain of reality and was blinded once more by bright lights. Faces swam into his vision and he heard them speak but couldn't understand them. He focused momentarily and the noises of the world reached his ears.

"Can you hear me? Stay with us!" he heard the man in a strange blue uniform speak to him loudly. Mike looked around him and noticed numerous medical supplies surrounding him. He realized he was currently in the back of an ambulance and tried to sit up. The man pushed him back down gently as Mike felt a wave of dizziness wash upon him.

"Please, call my boss. I'm la-te" these were the last words he whispered as the undertow dragged him back into the dark abyss.

* * *

><p>Harvey said nothing to Ray as the car stopped outside the hospital and he got out. He barely remembered walking into the lobby of the hospital, asking where Mike Ross was, and taking the elevator to his floor. He bumped into a brunette man wearing scrubs and a white over coat. The man was at least in his early thirties and looked up in surprise when he saw Harvey.<p>

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked politely.

"Yes, is this the room where Mike Ross is being held?"

"Are you a relative?" he raised an eyebrow looking over the man and his overly expensive suit.

"Sure" Harvey supplied carelessly. The doctor didn't look convinced but he didn't want to cause any problems with a man that could probably sue him for all the money he owned.

"Well, Mr. Ross is in a stable condition and asleep but you can sit with him if you like."

"How badly was he injured?" Harvey asked before the doctor walked away.

"He has extensive bruising all over his body, a couple of abrasions, a concussion, and his left arm broke from the impact. He's lucky he was wearing a helmet or else the damage to his head would have been a lot worse."

"Thank you" the doctor nodded to him and walked away. Harvey turned and walked into Mike's room. The first thing he noticed was the gauze around Mike's head and a white cast around his left arm. He got closer to his associate and saw the ghost of a bruise beginning to form along his jaw. His breathing was even with the assistance of the oxygen and he looked, somewhat peaceful. The exception being that his forehead shined with beads of sweat. His brow scrunched together and his head turned as he let a soft moan escape his lips.

"No..." he whispered, "no!" Harvey watched in silence as the younger man shuffled in his bed, clearly having a nightmare. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed. He wondered what the kid was dreaming about. "Gram, don't..." It was interesting to watch him as he slept, Harvey thought that he looked even younger in this state. He saw him squeeze his eyes tighter as if he was about to awaken.

"Easy, kid" Harvey spoke softly, patting him on his good arm. Mike sighed and let his eyes rest once more. Harvey watched him breath in and out while and after a while even he started to feel sleepy. He was startled into sitting up straight again when Mike began shifting again.

"Mom, dad, no!" he awoke with a start and sat up quickly. Mike breathed quickly and calmed himself before laying down again. He tensed in alarm and winced at the action when he saw Harvey. "H-harvey?"

"Go back to sleep kid, I'll be here" he relaxed as the boy's eyes blinked slowly before closing completely as he succumbed to sleep.

**sorry about the numerous cliffhangers! lol that was a bit too cruel of me but I hope you enjoyed! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully by tonight or tomorrow : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey Specter was a mysterious man. This is what Donna thought as she watched him in his office. The man clearly cared about his associate or else he wouldn't have been the first person in the hospital to see him. He also wouldn't have cancelled all the appointments he had with wealthy clients to spend the day with Mike. The strange thing about Harvey Specter was that he tried everything in his power to make it appear as if he wasn't troubled. In Donna's opinion, Harvey thought that as a lawyer, caring made you weak. Which is probably why he hasn't visited Mike since the day he got into the accident.

She observed in amusement as he would get up and pace around. He would get tired then sit down and tap his pen in agitation. He was supposed to be working on a file for their most recent case but the entire time she had watched him, he didn't even touch the document. He had been like this since Mike was admitted into the hospital, unable to focus fully but still got done what he needed to have done. This wasn't what amused Donna the most though, it was the fact that today it was even _worse_. She knew why, of course, it was because today there lovely associate would be coming back to work.

Donna had called Mike when she was bored just to see how he was doing. He told her that Jenny visited him every day, his grandma called daily, and he even was visited by Rachel. She was glad that to hear on the second day of him being hospitalized that he would be discharged tomorrow since the only aspect of Mike's health they were worried about was his concussion. All the other injuries he had could be treated at his home with ointments and pain killers that they prescribed to him. It was now the day after he had been discharged and they waited in anticipation for his return. She smiled when she heard the elevator ding and turned to see the young man with his bag thrown carelessly over his shoulder like usual. He had a slight bruising on his face and his left arm was in a sling. Donna turned back to Harvey's office to find him sitting in his desk, staring intently at the folder. Donna felt like bursting out laughing at the view of Harvey pretending to work. She turned back to her desk to do the same thing.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Mike knocked on the glass door of Harvey's office after getting the ok from Donna. Harvey glanced up nonchalantly and then went back to his work. Mike sort of felt awkward just standing in his door way. Donna had told him that Harvey stayed with him most of the day when the ambulance first brought in after the accident. Mike didn't remember because he was asleep most of the time.<p>

"Well, are you just going to stand in the door way or come in?" Harvey asked with out looking up.

"Right" Mike walked in slowly and took a seat on his couch. He remembered he had finished some of the documents Harvey asked of him before all of the craziness. "Oh yeah, I have those files you asked me too look over" Harvey stopped working to watch Mike struggle getting his bag off of himself. He sighed after a couple of seconds and went over to help him. "Thanks" he replied breathlessly. He handed him the files and Harvey walked back to his desk. "Listen..." he started.

"Don't" Harvey cut him off. "Considering the circumstances an apology shouldn't even come into question. Now we have a lot to do today, so go get those other files" Mike walked back to his door slowly with his bag in his hand, dumbfounded. He had expected Harvey to be mad.

"Well, I'm still sorry for yelling at you. You were just umm..." Mike drifted off not wanting to say the wrong word.

"Concerned?" Harvey supplied. Mike glanced at him in surprise.

"Is Harvey Specter admitting that he ca-" Mike was cut off when a paper ball flew past his face.

"Cares? No, but if you don't keep yourself out of trouble I just might have to find a new associate. And we both know just how much of a trouble that is" Harvey spoke quickly, focusing on the document.

"Whatever you say Harvey" Mike grinned and could have sworn before leaving his line of sight he saw a small smile on Harvey Specter's face.

**The end! I hope you liked it! : ) I would have done a slight back story of when Jenny and Rachel visited Mike but I decided it would be best to focus more on Harvey and Mike. **


End file.
